


If UNCLEs Were Superheroes

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: Written for the Valentine Challenge on MFU Scrapbook





	If UNCLEs Were Superheroes

 

"Illya, are we going to have some dinner or just sit and wait for the last page to be turned?" Napoleon was hungry and slightly annoyed.  The charm of his partner's fascination with comics had worn off long ago, probably about the time he last mentioned going out to eat.  He and Illya were supposed to meet their Valentine dates in less than an hour.

Illya closed the comic and looked at Napoleon, a strange expression on his face.

"You know, we are a little bit like super heroes.' He saw a smile developing on Napoleon's face, a sort of smirk..

"Really, now… just listen to me. Batman and Robin …"

"I call Batman." Napoleon looked serious now, something that took Illya by surprise.

"What?  What do you mean you _call Batman?_ I do not understand the context with which you are using the word call.

"I mean to say that I get to be Bruce Wayne, aka Batman." The smile was truly a smile now, and in that instant Illya realized that he wasn't alone in his fascination with comic books and the characters within them.

"I see.  And so that means you see me as Robin, your trusty sidekick."  Illya wasn't sure whether or not to be slightly offended by the designation.  He had once heard someone describe the secondary character as a dork, whatever that was.

Napoleon was quickly strategizing the scenario they might encounter, a replay of a recent affair where THRUSH was harboring a known Nazi scientist whose work during the war had included genetic disruption, something that might have changed the entire order of humankind.  It actually sounded like something out of a comic book.

"Look Illya, I have to be Bruce Wayne, er… Batman.  I'm an American…"

"Oh, and you believe Robin to be Russian? What says that Batman can't have come from somewhere else and only assumes the identity of an American? Hmmm…?"

That made Napoleon think, and he needed to convince Illya to be Robin.  This just wouldn't work any other way.

"C'mon Illya, you know that … ' Illya had a glowering expression that did not bode well for this conversation.

''What if we add in, say, Dr. Strange? You're a little like him, mysterious and adept at science.  He has that whole magic thing going, and the egotism of course.' A wink accompanied the last bit.

"Just kidding." The smile was convincing, the character perfect for his friend _Doctor Kurakin._

''It is intriguing, and you certainly could use the help of a master sorcerer at times.  Oh wait, I already am one." The myriad of concoctions, explosions and otherwise mysterious skills owned by the Russian seemed to make Dr. Strange an acceptable choice for a comic book hero.

The phone rang, interrupting the fantasy.  Napoleon reached for it as Illya put his fingers to his temples as though receiving the name of the caller telepathically.

"Solo here… Oh, yes.  Thank you Wanda. Tell them we'll be right there."  He replaced the receiver and slapped Illya on the shoulder.

"Our dates are waiting in Del Floria's.  I almost forgot about them, what with all of our dazzling heroics."

Illya bust out laughing, not a familiar sight to be sure.  Napoleon understood, and soon he was laughing as well.  The absurdity of arguing over who they each would be should a comic book life overtake them had caused the idea of a romantic dinner to fly out the invisible window.

"Did you make the reservations?" Illya had left the details to his partner, and for once he was looking forward to a blind date of Napoleon's choosing.

"You need to ask that? And I arranged for corsages to be there at the table.  You're going to like Arlene, she's just your type _Doctor_."

That worried Illya just a little, but the evening was young and he was on a double date with Batman.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

source: Etsy[DiamondsShopCom](https://www.etsy.com/listing/568317259/uncle-thats-a-funny-way-to-say-batman-t?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=uncle%20funny%20way%20to%20say%20batman&ref=sr_gallery-1-1)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
